


Ethics

by SammyWrites



Series: Drabbles MCU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites





	Ethics

‘Tony!’  
Startled by the noise, Tony swore as he clipped his brow on a bench light.  
‘Tony!’  
‘What’s...’ He groaned, moving a hand to his forehead. ‘What’s the matter, Pete?’  
‘They’re making us debate.’  
‘Who?’  
‘Uni.’  
‘Well, you argue your way outta handcuffs all the time, Pete. How hard can it be?’  
‘It’s an ethical debate.’ He deadpanned.  
‘Then you’ll win. You’re a hero, protecting the vulnerable and all that.’  
‘You don’t win an ethics debate, Tones. If you could, someone would have by now.’  
‘Well, that sucks. What do you do?’  
‘Keep arguing till someone keels over.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah.’


End file.
